Survivor?
by LaySama
Summary: a DBZ story about...what??!?!?!...a new saiyan you say?!....I used to be such a happy child...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Survivor? Chapter 1

**Author:** Lay-sama

**Warnings: **None?

**E-mail: **Imoutochan4ever@aol.com

**Rated **G/PG

* * *

  


As Trunks walked outside he suddenly saw Gohan running towards him waving with his black hair swaying to and fro. Although Gohan was in his late twenties, he still loved training with Trunks who was now 17 years old. Trunks took in a deep breath of air as the wind hit his face and his lavender hair was swept into his face. When Gohan finally got to Trunks he bent over with his hands on his knees saying to him,  
"This is a good day for training, huh, Trunks?"  
Trunks looked back at him with a smile and answers,  
"A perfect day." Then the two saiyans took flight together to find a training spot. At once they found a place in the middle of no where in a meadow surrounded by a dark forest. It was eerie to Trunks as he thought to himself,  
'Why are there no birds singing on such a fine day like this?' He quickly forgot what he was thinking about when Gohan suddenly went SSJ2.  
"You ready, Trunks?" asks the saiyan smirking.  
"Yes, Gohan. As ready as I'll ever be." Then Trunks also went SSJ2 and looked his opponent in the eyes. "I'm a little tired because of training with my dad in the gravity room for 3 days straight, but I'll be ok." He smiles and takes flight. As he looked down at Gohan he vanished and materialized in back of Gohan fixing to land a kick, but Gohan disappeared before he could touch him. Gohan repapered in the sky and aimed an energy ball at Trunks. He dodged it just in time and yelled out to Gohan. "Getting faster are we? I thought the older you get, the slower you get." Then he let out a laugh showing him that he was just kidding.  
"I might be getting older, but remember, wisdom comes with age, Trunks!" Then Gohan disappeared again and this time he didn't reappear. Trunks closed his eyes trying to sense Gohan's energy, but found that he was blocking it. Then suddenly a zap of pure energy came from nowhere and when he opened his eyes he found Gohan standing there looking off in the direction the power came from.  
"Gohan, what was that energy I felt? It's not my dad or Piccolo, this energy is way too powerful to be them. What do you think? Should we check it out?" Then Trunks looked out the way the power came and saw something in the distance falling from the sky. 'A meteor?' he thought to himself. Then it crashed around 50 miles away in the dense forest, and a huge explosion came from the place it hit.  
"Come on!" Gohan said in a stern voice. He took flight headed the way from witch the explosion happened. Trunks looked around and then joined Gohan, going SSJ3. As they flew Trunk kept his fingers crossed that this was going to be something good and not another enemy. It was true, he was very lucky to have the time off to recover from the last enemy and also train. It had been 16 years ago that cell had come to earth and Goku gave his life to save the earth. If only Son-Goku was here to tell them what to do. Although he would have probably told them to go back home where it was safe, and let him go check it out. But not if he saw how hard they had trained ,and how far Gohan had gotten. Now he was married with a child. Then as they neared the sight he kept his focus on what was about to come from this. Then Gohan stopped in front of Trunks in horror. When Trunks got there he looked at Gohan and looked down at the small rounded object sitting in the crater it brought upon the earth. Trunks wondered why Gohan was so scared when he didn't know what it was in the first place.  
"Gohan, what is it? Why are you so scared?"  
Gohan looked up at Trunks and he noticed the color drained from Gohan's face he tried to speak, but only stuttered.  
"Trunks, um...that is...is...a saiyan..." he looked down again at the crater as though thinking over how to put the last words of his sentence. Then he finally looked back up to him and out came the word that he dreaded for so many years. He thought they were the last, but ..."a saiyan pod."  
Trunks now knew what had burdened his friend so to drain all the life from him. He looked down again and as he looked back up in shock as the truth hit him fast.  
"But we are the last saiyans! How could one have survived the impact to planet Vegeta? How? Why...why is it here?" The young face of Trunks suddenly had all his expression torn out of him and had in being crushed by the truth like an insect.  
"I don't know, but somehow someone did survive." And with that said Gohan mustered all the courage he had and very lowly he flew down to the pod. Trunks followed silent. So many questions in his head, but he wasn't stupid enough to ask them at this time. Once they got down to the pod they walked around it to the entrance that was still not opened yet. Gohan aimed an energy blast and shot just enough energy to open the door while Trunks stood behind him ready to face off with another saiyan. As it opened the door fell to the ground and they both jumped to the noise. Then as the dust blew away in the wind the anxious saiyans looked in to find nothing. Nothing at all. The pod was empty. Trunks let out a sigh of relief and smiled putting his hand on Gohan's shoulder and said in a relieved tone of voice,  
"Thank Kami that it's empty. It must have been floating in space empty, too. I guess, but why would there be and empty saiyan pod floating around in space, Gohan?"  
Gohan's expression did not change as he looked from the pod to Trunks' face.   
"It wasn't empty when it landed, Trunks."  
"What?! What are you trying to say?! How do you know that?!" Gohan simply too a hold of his hand and put it on the pod's seat. "It's warm." Trunks let out a moan. "Do you think we will be able to beat this saiyan?" Gohan, whoever he is he is ten times stronger than cell."  
Gohan looked up to the sky. Suddenly he noticed that all was quiet like the whole world was listening to their conversation. The wind went through his hair and stung his face. Then he looked back to Trunks and said very calmly,  
"We have no way of beating this saiyan if it comes out that he is evil."

* * *

The figure walked into the room cloaked with a hood, bowing ever chance he had, never raising his head to the one sitting in the darkness.  
"What news to you bring me?" the evil coated voice said.  
"Well...umm...my lord Bensho, we might have very interesting news for you." The figure said cowering away.  
"Well, are you going to tell me?! Or will I have to kill you myself?!"  
"Yes, Lord. The news that is said is that a pod has landed. A saiyan pod. Before we could get to her Trunks and Gohan showed up, but she was gone so we still have the chance of finding her and giving her, her real orders. Sorry we didn't catch her before they did."  
"Then what are you doing?! Go find her or die! Go! Now! And bring me more bad news like that, and I will show you just how sorry you really are! Now leave my sight at once! You disgust me!"

  


* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Survivor? Chapter 2

**Author:** Lay-sama

**Warnings:**

**E-mail: **Imoutochan4ever@aol.com

**Rated **

* * *

  


The two saiyans, after much thinking and meditating to themselves, finally returned back home. They flew into the sky, both very quiet and wondering in their minds whether they should tell anyone else this find. Some of Gohan's color came back, but he still looked like he had just seen a ghost. Finally Trunks spoke up,  
"Gohan, I think we should tell Kami about this and see what he says. Maybe we should even tell my dad so that he can help us." Trunks looked down at the passing trees waiting for his friend's answer, but he was silent.  
A good ten minutes later after thinking hard on the subject he looked up at Trunks and said,  
"Don't tell anyone about this yet. Tomorrow I will come to get you and bring you to Kami's place so we can tell him everything and ask if it is a good idea if we tell Vegeta or not. If your mom asks you anything about our little trip tomorrow tell her that we are just going to visit." Then he looked away sternly and sped up his pace to get home and think it over.  
Trunks looked back down to see that they were almost ho9me. Maybe five miles or so, but that was nothing when flying. As they landed in a field by Gohan's house the smells of rice, and other foods hit them. Gohan walked a ways and before Trunks could fly off he turned back and said one word although it meant so much,  
"Remember." Then he turned back facing his house and the wonderful smells. Trunks went into the air headed towards his house. The sun was setting fast, but the sight was beautiful. He forgot his worries from that setting sun, but the memories quickly caught back up with him. Then he felt a strange feeling that someone was watching him and turned around to find on one there. He shook off the feeling blowing it off as jest nerves. The saiyan turned back around and started on his way again. The feeling soon came back, but he just ignored it humming to himself.

* * *

  


"Baka saiyan." And now that said Lord Bensho turned back around to go sit back down. 'Spying on him brings me no joy.' Then he said to himself with a hint of hate in his voice, "Once they find her I will tell her what to do myself." Then the figure began to laugh strangely. "Once we find her."

* * *

The sun had finally set, yet the night had brought rain. As she ran to find shelter the leaves rustled under her feet. She must have been looking for shelter for at least thirty minutes until she finally came to a cave. Although it wasn't lit very well, it was dry.   
"I guess this will do until tomorrow." She looked out of the cave at the stars. She was amazed at their beauty, and then she realized what she was doing. "Baka, planet, you deserve to be destroyed. Vegeta, I'm coming. You should watch out." Then she leaned up against the right side of the cave and rested her body and her energy for tomorrow.

* * *

  


Trunks woke up that morning to brutal shaking. When he opened his eyes his father was standing above him. He looked up at his dad wondering the meaning of this abuse so early in the morning.  
"Kakarot's son wants you, so get some clothes on. He seems in a hurry." Then Vegeta walked out of the room grumbling something about his son being stupid and breakfast being late as usual.  
Trunks go out of bed trying to remember everything that happened yesterday, then when the memory hit him he jumped out of bed throwing on the first thing he saw, dirty or not. Then he rushed out his room with jeans and a white T-shirt that had a few tares on the sleeves. As he ran out his bedroom almost knocking his dad down, but past him up and ran to the kitchen, picked up a piece of toast and ate it in one bight then ran out the door. Vegeta walked in the room as the door slammed shut behind him and looked at Bulma in disbelief and said more to himself than anyone,  
"What the..."  
Outside Trunks found Gohan on a rock looking at the sky. It was another beautiful day, but it was kind of wet from the rain they had last night. Trunks went to go sit by his friend and said very softly trying not to gasp what Gohan was looking at,  
"You ready to go to Kami's place?" Gohan looked down to him and said,  
"Yeah, but here are the rules. There will be no bursting out everything we saw yesterday in one breath, we will get Kami and Kami only in a room and tell him one at a time what we think."  
"Ok, I think I can do that. What's the other one?"  
"That we tell him in a calm way and give him time to tell us what he thinks."  
"Done, now you want to go?" Trunks gave Gohan an anxious look.  
"Yes, we can go now." Then they took flight heading in the direction of Kami's place.

* * *

  


She walked out of the cave stretched her arms in the air. Then she looked all around to make sure no one was watching her and then relaxed slowly. She turned on the devise attached to her eye to see if there were any high power levels around the area. As she waited for the reading she ran her fingers through her long brownish red hair, as the wind softly blew it in her face. Then suddenly the reading came in. There were two very high readings going at a very fast pace in the opposite direction, but they were low to her and nothing to bother with. Then another high reading around sixty good miles away from the place she stood. The level of energy was high and she knew at once who ti was.  
"So Prince Vegeta. I searched all around the universe for you, and at every planet I landed on I hat a lot of practice on each inhabitant there. Now I have finally found you and your measly excuse of an energy rating. You have gotten stronger I se, but while you were resting I was fighting every chance I had getting stronger. Now I'm so strong that I have no way to control it in a certain peak of my energy, but that does not matter to me at all."  
Then suddenly a reading came and the ki was only four miles away to the south. The power was very strong, but it was neither human no saiyan.  
'What could this be?' as she was wondering whether she should be bothered to go over there something in her told her she should.  
"Well, more practice."   
She walked the four miles and came upon a huge rock and on it was a Namek.  
'How?' she thought why would a Namek be on Earth? And she studied him very closely, his every movement, but he was as still as a tree sitting there. She figured he must have been meditating and that she should be extra quiet if she would want to watch more.  
'This Namek must be here training too.' Then she bent over and jumped out of the bushes for she was getting nowhere just sitting there watching him do nothing at all. The Namek looked up at the young girl in surprise. She hid her devise for power readings.  
The Namek then got up to look at her. As he studied her she suddenly felt very strange and turned red. What he could se from her, she had on a gi that was silver with black string. As he looked at the form of her body he noticed that she was very muscular and that she had something around her waist that he could barely see. As he looked up at her she took one look at him and knew she was in for one good fight.   
"Well, are you done studying me and shall we get down to fighting?" He could tell that she was very strong and thought nothing of it and said,   
"I have no intentions of fighting a girl or anyone if it matters. As you can see I'm training and even though you seem very strong you will have no chance against me." She looked up at him and started to laugh at his lame excuse.  
"You think I'm weak? Is that it? Well I'm no human, Baka!" that said, she powered up and her power rose higher than ever.  
"What the...who are you? What are you?" Then he noticed the strange thing around her waist and realized exactly what he was against. "You're a...a"  
"Yes. Yes. Say it already. A saiyan. I know I know. I get that a lot lately since everything thinks Vegeta and Kakarot are the only ones left plus the fact that I'm a female saiyan, which is a new concept too, but you are only practice to me for when I get to Vegeta. You are lucky to die at my hands."  
"Then I guess you don't know about their children?" The Namek said with a smirk.  
"What?! Children? How many?!"  
"Well, Kakarot, as you call him, has two boys by the names of Gohan, his oldest, and Goten, his youngest. And Vegeta has one son. But I guess you don't know about Kakarot either."  
"Oh man, Children. Eh, what about Kakarot?"  
"Well, he died 16 years ago when he sacrificed himself for this planet."  
"No! Why?! So much has changed from when I first got this information!"  
"Yes, I guess it has. By the way, if you are a saiyan then how did you survive the blow to planet Vegeta? You must not have been born then to be what...16, 17 years old?"  
"Well, it was......wait! I don't have to tell you anything! You're the one who's at my mercy! You Namek! Tell me, what level has Vegeta gotten to?"  
"I know not the answer to your question. Unlike you I do not keep up with his life." The young saiyan girl's anger raged inside her as she tried to say very calmly not letting her power over take her like so many times,  
"Well, since it seems like I will get nowhere talking to you so let us get down to business. Raise your power!" Then the saiyan took out her scouter and watched through it waiting for him to raise his ki. He looked at her and said calmly,  
"What, you need that thing to give you an estimate of my power? Shouldn't you already feel that I'm not as strong as you are?"  
"I know that, it is just that I'm wondering how much energy I will have to lose to you. Kami help me if I have to go super saiyan because of a Namek." Then she powered up, her energy glowing a soft blue light around her. "Are you ready?" She gave him a half smile. He powered up too and didn't say anything. She saw his level was high, but nothing she had to really work for. She took flight and he followed her. He looked at her and took off. She followed him which was exactly what he wanted. He then stopped and vanished. She looked around in shock that a Namek could be that fast. Then she smiled and said,  
"So you're fast. Well I am too!" and just as he was behind her with an energy blast ready to hit her she vanished as she flew behind him just as he let the blast go and kicked him in the side. He fell a ways and then got back in the game. "Give me all you've got Namek!" Then he started charging his energy in his palm once again and went right in front of her and let it go. She stopped it in midair and while she was deciphering what to do with it she looked to his shocked face and said, "You control your energy well." And right when she finished her sentence she gave him a look and his own blast started to get bigger in front of his eyes until it held so much power she had to let it go. Piccolo couldn't dodge it and when the blast hit him he fell to the ground unconscious. Then the saiyan flew down beside him and said to herself while she picked his limp body up,   
"Well, that didn't take much at all. I respect your power and the way you can control it so well, but it is no fun to kill things that can't fight back. So I guess that I could leave you at Vegeta's door for a sign. That's a very good idea once I think about it and all."  
Then she flew the distance to Vegeta's house and stopped in the yard, dropped Piccolo on the ground, and powered up all her energy so that Vegeta would have to feel it and come outside to find his friend. Then she took off.  
Vegeta was inside when he felt the great power and he rushed outside. When he saw Piccolo he stopped dead in his tracks.  
"What the hell." Then he took the injured Namek inside his house and put him to bed right away.

* * *

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Survivor? Chapter 3

**Author:** Lay-sama

**Warnings:**

**E-mail: **Imoutochan4ever@aol.com

**Rated **

* * *

Trunks landed at Kami's lookout right after Gohan landed. Kami stepped out to greet them. It was odd that they would come visit this early in the morning. Mr. Popo was right behind Kami as he looked at Gohan's face to Trunks's face trying to match there expressions up, but both their faces were blank and without expressions. He would normally expect Gohan with a cheery smile, but there was none to greet him that day. Trunks on the other hand was a very serious boy although he was just as happy as everyone else he seemed to not let anyone in on a little secret he possessed. Of coarse that was an absurd idea, Trunks was always happy, just never smiled that much, but you couldn't blame him, his father is a grouch. Kami looked up from his thoughts and to Gohan. "Why hello Gohan, Trunks. Nice to see that you have come to visit me on such a beautiful day, what's the occasion?"   
Gohan looked at him with a serious face and calmly said, "We have very important......ummm." Then he looked from Kami to Mr. Popo and coughed a bit. Kami then looked to Mr. Popo.  
"Ummm...Mr. Popo, would you mind if we had a little privacy?"  
"Oh, not at all Kami. I'll be inside talking with Dende."  
"Thank you Mr. Popo." Then he looked down again and back up to Trunks and then Gohan. When Mr. Popo was far enough away to not hear the conversation Kami spoke up, "So Gohan. What's wrong that you have to take this matter to me?"  
Gohan looked at Trunks and gave him a nudge and whispered to him,   
"You may tell him Trunks."  
Then Trunks looked from him and then to Kami and started on with his story while Kami sat there listening in on every detail there was to know. To Trunks surprise he didn't show any shocked reaction when he learned of the saiyan pod.

* * *

As she sat meditating on what was she to do next, she wondered of all the saiyans whereabouts to this day. One saiyan was dead and there where three new saiyans. 'Oh well.' She thought to herself as she meditated. Then suddenly there was a rumble in the planets ground. She opened her eyes and looked out. She sensed a power that wasn't human or saiyan. 'What could this be?' Then she heard a strange voice that sounded like it was coming from everywhere at once.  
"Hello. Your orders have arrived from lord Bensho and you must come with me now or I will have to force you to come. Which shall it be Tracie?" The voice had a hint of rasp in it, but sounded human otherwise.  
"First of all who are you? And how do you know my name? Show yourself!"  
Then out of the bushes behind her came out a muscular figure. The monster had teal colored skin with red spiked up hair and had two golden earrings that hung down to his shoulder. He had deep red eyes and the clothes he was wearing were made to fight in, it was black with dark red, almost maroon, linings. The back of his shirt had a mark on it that almost looked like, if you looked at it long enough, a dragon or some type of serpent looming over a small village blowing fire. The thought of even fighting this strange character made her snicker to herself as she looked back up to him. He was rather tall compared to her, but otherwise looked terribly funny. He took one glance at her and then looked up at her well rounded face.   
"Are you not the saiyan girl Tracie?" He said in a hardened voice.  
"Why yes I am. And who are you and who is this lord Bensho?"  
"I'm a servant of lord Bensho and do his bidding. And as for my master all I know is that he is evil through and through, but of coarse I have never laid eyes on him for my eyes aren't the least bit worthy. And I have been so carefully picked to come and get you and bring you to my lord Bensho so he may tell you what your true plans for your powers are."  
"What? He cannot tell me what to do! I have a mission already and I will follow it out till I am done."  
He smirked and said sarcastically,  
"And may I ask what this mission of yours is?"  
"I'm going to take my rightful place as ruler over all saiyans by beating the current ruler, Vegeta."  
"Don't make me laugh, that isn't worth your time or energy! Now come with me."   
"And what if I refuse your generous offer?"  
"Then I will have to force it upon you." With that said the warrior jumped into the air and looked down at her and said, "Come on."  
She was angered at him, but managed to keep her ki down to the level she wanted. Then with a flick of her palm she let loose a small energy ball about at big as her hand and it flew past him. Then she looked at him and smiled.  
"What are you smiling about? You missed me! And if you didn't that little of an attack wouldn't have hurt me anyway! I felt the blasts energy intake! It was nothing."  
Then she looked behind him still smiling and said with a sarcastic tone, "Oh, really?" Then he looked behind him and there was the energy blast in midair growing quickly with power. He was stunned at how fast it was growing and how she could control it so well and then at that point in time it was let loose from her hold and went through his chest. He fell back holding his wound as blood soaked his mouth. Then she landed looking at his frail body and let out a loud laugh. His head looked to his wound and then his eyes rolled to the back of his head. She had won, but without any of the answers she wanted from him. The question she wanted the answer to the most was left without any hope. Who was this lord Bensho that his own servant didn't know who he was? Then she looked at the dead body and saw a black necklace around his neck begin to glow. She bent down over him and she looked at it very closely. She picked it up and over his neck. As she studied it the necklace stopped glowing. Then she put it back down and it started to glow again. Finally she left it with the body and as she turned around the body disappeared and the necklace was the only thing there to show the death. His blood seeped into the earth and the necklace only began to glow more. When she turned back around the necklace let out a ball of energy that struck her in the heart. She fell as all her energy was sucked from her body and with most of her energy gone she was even weaker and defenseless than ever.  


* * *

As Trunks and Gohan left Kami's place waving bye to Mr. Popo and Dende they flew back to there home talking about what happened that day. Although Kami didn't seem surprised in his actions his words sung a whole new song. Kami, for the one time in his life, didn't know what to do. He suggested very confident to tell Vegeta about this, but otherwise didn't have a clue on this.  
As the two saiyans were talking Trunks stopped suddenly looking in the direction of the forest. Gohan was looking in the same direction. They both felt it.   
"Gohan, that power, it just went all the way above our levels and then dropped to almost nothing as if someone put all there energy in a blast, but there is no explosion or damage from what I can see. Could it have been the saiyan?"  
"It is the saiyan! Come on!" Then Gohan took the lead and flew over the forest to the spot. He had to remember where it was for he couldn't feel the energy anymore. When he got about there he stopped and looked at Trunks and said, "We are splitting up. You take the ground, I'll take the air. If you find the saiyan raise your power level and I'll be on my way to help you. And if I raise my power level....well you know. Now go!"  
Trunks obeyed him went go look on the ground. He didn't have any luck for a hour until he came upon a person laying on the ground, unconscious. He raced over to the person and saw the young girls beautiful face. Her body was limp and she looked so fragile there with hardly any life left in her body. He delicately brushed her silky brownish red hair aside to look at her whole face. He then put his head to her chest and found the slightest heart beat.   
'What could this girl be doing here? Was she the one with all that power and not the saiyan? But....but how? I see she is very muscular and has a lot of battle wounds, but I cannot see her fighting with such a frail body. I don't see any fresh wounds that would zap her energy so to leave her like this, and if she was fighting when this happened, who would have done this to her?' His thoughts were soon interrupted when he found a black necklace on the ground. He slipped it into his pocket and picked her up into his arms. Then he gave a high wave of energy loose to notify Gohan. Soon after the saiyan appeared and was ready to fight, but powered down quickly when he saw the young girl in his friends arms.  
"Did she make that energy rise and fall Trunks?"  
Trunks looked up to him and back at her and answered,  
"I don't know, but what I do know is that this girl needs lots of rest if we want her to recover at all."  
Gohan simply nodded and took flight returning home with the girl safely in Trunks's arms.

* * *

The figure walked in the dark room ready to die and tried to be as confident as possible, but the room let out a vibe and it wasn't a happy one either. He looked down to the floor as to show respect and bowed. "What news have you brought me?"  
"Well....ummm.....lord Bensho, I've brought bad news. The one we sent has been destroyed with one blow, but we also have some good news. That necklace you gave him has sucked her energy dry and now she is in critical condition."  
"Where is the girl now?"  
"We believe that Vegeta's son has taking her to his home to take care of her."  
At the sound of that the whole place started to rumble. Lord Bensho stood up showing himself to his servant from neck down. He had a powerfully built body that was covered by a black cloak. Then he busted out all at once,   
"What! What do you mean!?"  
"Do not worry my lord! He has no idea of her power! And the first chance we get we will kidnap her limp body and bring her back here to be restored and for her little talk with you."   
"No! Do not take her from there." He sat down slowly, his hands falling on the sides of the chair.   
"But lord....we might not get another opportunity like this again!"   
"I already said my answer, now leave." When he left Bensho began to laugh and said calming down a bit, "This should be interesting to watch. Vegeta won't know what hit him."

* * *

  


  



	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Survivor? Chapter 4

**Author:** Lay-sama

**Warnings:**

**E-mail: **Imoutochan4ever@aol.com

**Rated **

* * *

As Piccolo awoke Vegeta passed by the room and then stopped and looked back in the room to see Piccolo rubbing his head and trying to sit up. Vegeta then walked in the room and pulled up a chair to see what the Namek had to say. Piccolo was dizzy from his lack of strength and put his head to rest on his pillow not even bothering to look up at the saiyan. He then tried to explain, but lost focus and went back in and out of conscious and could barely see straight. Before he went unconscious though he managed to get out  
two words,  
Then he fell back blacking out completely. Vegeta wondered what was the meaning of that and wondered if one of the saiyans like Kakarot's son or something couldn't control his power. Of coarse he was just coming up with idea off the top of his  
head.  
His thoughts were suddenly broken when his daughter Bura appeared in the doorway and said panting as like she was just running,   
Trunks....Trunks is outside with a....a wounded girl. Then with that said Vegeta ran down stairs and out the door to find his son coming with Gohan and a young woman in his arms that almost looked dead. Vegeta rushed over to them and grabbed the girl and called out to Bulma to get a room ready. He raced upstairs carrying the girl and he put her on the bed that Bulma prepared in three minutes, mostly rushed work.  
When Trunks got in the room he raised the girls shirt up to look at her stomach and sides for any wounds just in case, but there were none to be found. As Bulma came back in with a wet, cold towel to put on wounds, but it was no help she bent over the girl and asked  
while she was inspecting her,   
What in the world happened to her Gohan?  
I do not know. Trunks found her. Then everyone in the room looked over to Trunks as though he knew all the answers. He looked to one person to another and said in a scared voice,  
Don't look at me, I didn't see what happened! Then they all looked to the girl once more. Then Bulma looked up and showed them out of the room. After they were all out in the  
hall Gohan and Trunks looked up to Vegeta. Then Vegeta gave them a disapproving look and turned around and said while walking downstairs where they could just make out what he was saying,  
Man, this whole place is changing into a hospital. Trunks looked down and then walked into another room. He sat down and sighed. Gohan walked in surprised to see Piccolo laying in the bed.   
What happened to him? Trunks looked up from Piccolo to him and calmly said,   
My dad felt a strong power and when he got outside he found Piccolo laying there unconscious, he was all bruised up and my dad brought him in to tend to his wounds, but I think my dad did it more so for the reason to find out who did this to him then to get him better. Heh...that's my dad.   
Gohan smiled at his friend. Trunks smiled back and then looked down at a magazine he picked up off the table. Trunks sighed and opened the magazine. Gohan looked over to Piccolo and muttered under his breath,   
Who would do this to Piccolo, and even more, to a defenseless girl?

.........................................................................................

Piccolo walked downstairs in a daze. He found Bulma and her daughter sitting at a table in the kitchen talking about clothes and other things women talk about. They both looked up from their conversation to him. He stopped and looked around for a second. Then he turned back to Bulma and said,   
Where is Vegeta? I have to speak to him. Bulma pointed out the door and to the gravity room. Piccolo turned and walked out to the machine without another word. When  
he got there he banged on the door of the gravity room. Soon after Vegeta walked out all cut up and blood dripping from his mouth. Piccolo figured that he was training harder than normal. He looked at Vegeta, his mouth was dried from lack of fluids, and he said,  
Vegeta, I must talk to you about something very important. Vegeta nodded and went go sit on a large boulder. Piccolo followed him and after he sat on the hard rock he started telling him about the young saiyan leaving out the part of her being a girl. Vegeta listened to his story about his fight with the saiyan and after said,   
And this saiyan wants to battle me?! Ha! The fool! Does he not know who I am?! Piccolo, what did this saiyan look like?   
Well, you might laugh, but this saiyan is more powerful than us combined! And....well....looks wise is what you might call different. You might say this saiyan is one of a kind. Vegeta gave him a hard look and tried to find the answer in his face before hearing it for himself, but Piccolo always had a straight face so it was rare when he was emotional. What does this saiyan look like Piccolo? What do you mean by one of a kind? Piccolo sighed and said with a stern voice,   
I didn't mention the most strangest part. The saiyan...  
What?! Say it already! Piccolo looked down almost embarrassed by this fact,   
The saiyan is a young woman of 16 to 17 years.  
WHAT?!?! A GIRL?!?! A GIRL IS THIS POWERFUL?!?! Vegeta turned red in the face with anger, pride, and power all at the same time. He looked down to wonder, his eyes scanning the rock thoroughly as if he was looking for something. He suddenly turned  
white. He looked up at Piccolo white as a ghost, his lower lip quivering, and it wasn't out of fear, no, Vegeta is too full of pride, it was out of remembrance. Piccolo scanned his face and then asked,   
What Vegeta? Vegeta stared straight through Piccolo and then stood up  
gazing in the direction of the top floor of the house.   
The girl... Vegeta raced in the door to the room she lay in and gazed in. The bed was empty, the window opened. He looked out the window and saw the girl run into the woods with a great amount of speed. As he watched her run off he saw her tail swaying behind her. 

...........................................................................................

Bensho looked up from the monitor and gazed at the door as  
he whispered to himself,   
What are you waiting for? Why haven't you attacked him yet? His train of thought was interrupted when the door opened. Three figures walked in each in the same uniform. They bowed to him several times and the first one while he looked down to the floor said,   
Lord Bensho, we have required your orders and we will go fulfill them and bring her back as soon as you give us permission. Bensho looked at them one at a time inspecting their every move. They weren't as scared as most of the other men he had sent out on missions, but they had great respect for him which he relized at once.   
Good, I want you to find her now, but do not attack her till tomorrow. Survey her every movement and learn her every attack if you must, but I want her here by the end of the that day. He looked to them, the light barely showing his face. It's been a long time  
since anyone has seen my face, if she does not comply with my orders my face will be the last thing she sees. Then he raised his hand and ordered them to leave to find the girl.

.........................................................................................

She ran through the woods knowing that he would not follow her, but she wanted to get as far away from her enemy as possible. She regained most of her strength, but she wanted to test it out before she attacked him. She wanted to plan ahead, not to go straight at him as she normally did with normal enemies. She had felt his full energy when she was asleep. He was training very hard like he knew about he, but he couldn't of. He would of attacked. It's not  
like Vegeta to wait. If she was right he was very impatient and was full of pride. She took a deep breath and laughed hard. She knew his pride would get him nowhere at all. She stopped by the cave she stayed in and turned to look around. She stared to run again in  
another direction. She knew what she was after. Her pod had her supplies in it and with the rush once she got to Earth not to be spotted she left and grabbed only her scouter. She took in deep breaths while she was running. The pine scent filled her lungs and the wind was against her. She tried to remember everything that happened that she would have ended up under the care of her number one enemy. She had so many questions. She remembered  
waking up a second in the middle of blacking out and looking up at a boy about her age. He had to be a saiyan. She felt his power. She remembered how his lavender colored hair went wild in the wind and how his arms were embraced around her frail body tightly. She knew why she let herself black out too. She felt safe for the first time in her life. Under the care of another was different then tending to your own wounds. There is no worry involved. She then saw her pod up ahead and stopped once she got to it. She dug around in it for about a good twenty minutes while she packed things in a forest green pack. After she was sure that she had everything she needed she headed back to the cave as the questions still piled up in her  
thoughts.

...........................................................................................

Trunks and Gohan listened in on Piccolo's story as he told it with detail. Trunks was in deep thought wondering if that frail girl he remembered could be that powerful to trick Piccolo and then knock him down in one hit. He had as many questions as the girl did.   
Why didn't she kill Piccolo?' He thought, I mean..she couldn't be that evil to leave him at the house of a friend to get better. And how did she know where this house was?' As he thought Gohan was deep in thought also with many questions.  
When Piccolo was done with the long story Vegeta raised his eyebrow and looked at Gohan. Gohan stood up an put the chair back were it belonged and simply said looking down at the chair,  
I'm going train. With that said he walked out with Trunks right behind him.   
After they left Vegeta got up and walked out in the direction of the gravity room. Piccolo sat there amazed on how calm they were. He sat there for who knows how long till he finally got up and went go train by himself. 

.........................................................................................

The three servants of lord Bensho walked quietly in the brush watching her every movement and every step that she made. Ever since they started spying on her she constantly stopped and looked behind her like she felt there presence there. When she got to the cave they watched her drop her stuff and use her pack as a support on the hard wall of the inner cave. After she fell asleep they got their rest also, but one was always awake, watching her. In the morning they would attack a few hours after sunrise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Survivor? Chapter 5

**Author:** Lay-sama

**Warnings:**

**E-mail: **Imoutochan4ever@aol.com

**Rated **

* * *

Trunks got up from the kitchen table finished with his breakfast. His dad trained through the meal, but he was used to skipping meals to train, Trunks was not. He figured that food helped him to think and train harder. He walked outside and flew in the direction of the woods. The sun rose half an hour ago and he had trained all night with Gohan so he didn't get any sleep at all. He was trying to find a good training spot so he can meditate and then train with his sword and to see how high his energy level has grown. Ever sense the talk with Piccolo he couldn't stop thinking of that girl. She looked so innocent, but looks were deceiving at times, he knew that for sure. He wanted to train with Gohan today, but Gohan was going to tell Crillen, Yamsha, and the others about this misfortune. He remembered the girl once more. He looked into his pocket and pulled out the necklace he found. It started to glow as he looked into it. He studied its shape for a second. The necklace was pure silver and it had a black orb as the main part with two silver dragons on each side of it holding it up. He looked at it a little more to stare into the orb as it brightened. Then he hurried up and put it in his pocket once more. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. His mind quickly got off the subject as he found a place in a field. He landed on the grass studying the field's landscape. Mountains to the north, a crystal lake that was to the west, and south and east were bound to forest. He decided that this was where he would train for the day and hopefully, if all went well, through the night as well. 

...........................................................................................

One thousand nine hundred and eighty-three... Vegetacounted doing pushups in the gravity room. His mouth was dry with no taste and his muscles were sore. He trained all day and all night after Piccolo told Kakarot's son and his son the story. He wondered about the girls ki level and pushed it aside in his cluttered mind. There was no room in his mind for that right now.   
That girl was so frail and weak looking. Ha! I could crush her bones with my fist!' The room was at eight hundred times gravity. He was used to six hundred, but he wanted to train harder and more diligently than ever sense this new threat. Of course he didn't take it as a threat, he took it as another enemy in his way to his ultimate power. He wanted to get to the ultimate level. The level that could take out the universe with a flick of his pinkie finger. After he started thinking about the possibilities in power he turned it up to nine hundred times gravity which put his sore muscles through hell just trying to walk. He went  
SSJ3 and started on pushups on his finger!!!

...........................................................................................

She awoke with a chill through her spine. She has never felt so helpless in her life, but the feeling went away quickly, she knew her limit of power. She shut her bright eyes for a moment and listened. No sound at all. She felt something, someone was there, but she couldn't sense a ki at all. She got up and opened her pack taking out a burnt smelling piece of dried purple meat. She looked at it with disgust and thought to herself, I never was a good cook.' Then she laughed and put it back in the pack, after seeing that she lost her appetite. She put her pack back down and stretched. She looked down at her gi. She noticed the tears were gone from her many battles wearing it and it didn't look to be worn at all. In fact, it looked brand new.   
She was amazed by it and turned to the door of the cave walking outside towards the light. When she got outside a cold breeze swept by her in an instant and the chill came back. She looked around. No one was there. She sighed and sat in the sun  
thinking.   
After thinking for a few moments she heard something in the brush and aimed a energy ball at it and let it go. She relaxed a second, but then three figures jumped out of the tree that was by the brush. They landed safely on the ground. She tensed her muscles and stood there very stiff as she examined each one at a time.  
She looked to the one in the middle. He wasn't that buff, but he had a strange type of energy wave that made him different from any fighter she had ever battled in her life. He was short, although around her size. He looked like the weakest, but at the same time looked like the leader. He had dark violet hair and light violet skin with the same uniform as the enemy she defeated right before them. She looked to the one on the right. He was the buffest, but he didn't look to clever. She needed to watch out if he came to punch her. She would be out for sure with one hit from him. He had light green skin with black hair. He was tall and he looked almost like a human except for the skin. Then she looked to the one on the left. He had golden skin and all together looked very shy and modest. The shy ones always get you in the end so she needed to watch his strength, it was nothing to be bothered with right now. What scared her was the one in the middle's power. It was too strange to be call physical  
strength, more like a spiritual strength. She took in a deep breath to wait for them to challenge her. The one in the middle stepped forward with a serious look on his face and said calmly, Hello. We are here to ask you a favor of coming with us. She gave a very cocky look and put her hands on her hips.   
Let me guess, Bensho right? Sorry, I refuse yet again. This is getting old. I said no.  
He gave a look of disgust and then a smirk appeared on his face,   
That's too bad. Shall we take you by force then? He looked back at the big one and shook his head in her direction. She got in her stance getting ready to fight. She waited for him and noticed that he was very slow. She took flight. He followed keeping a safe distance. He looked up and she noticed that his eyes were blood-shot-red. She flinched at those cold eyes of his and waited to see what his was going do. His eyes rolled in the back of  
his head as he lifted his two hands to the sky and seemed to be taking fire straight from the sun into his hands. The fire started to take form as a ball and for a second she could have sworn she saw a red dragon appear in the fire, but it quickly went away. She crossed her  
arms in front of her chest. He let out the fire ball and it hit her. She was pushed back in the air holding it with her crossed arms trying to deflect it. She thought a second while she was being pushed. She turned her head to look behind her right as her back drove in a mountain. In the mountain the fire ball began to slowly loose power.   
That's it!' She thought, The shade! Being away from the suns energy!' She slowly regained her position and flung it back out to him. It must have been a surprise to him because he wasn't in a stance ready or anything. She came back out with a few burn marks  
on her arms, but otherwise was fine.   
So, that's how you wanna play? I can play with fire too! She lifted her arms out to the side and two discs started to appear made of pure fire. She crossed her arms with a disc at each hand holding her hands away from her face. Her upper arms covered haft of her  
face and her eyes got wide as she screamed then let them go. They flew by him then came back knocking him in the spine. One went through his back and the other through his left shoulder. He fell to the ground holding his shoulder. Blood dripped from his mouth as he  
looked up at her. His eyes were back to normal as he fell face flat onto the ground. She flew down landing on one foot. The leader seemed very mad at that and charged to her. She could see his blind tactic and simply moved. When she looked back at him black clouds quickly took over the sky making the light vanish. Blue mist covered the ground. She flew up to try to get away from the fog only to find that there was no getting away from it. It surrounded her. She looked around her to try and find him. She sensed his power and  
turned toward the direction it was coming from. She finally spotted him. He was floating with his legs straight under him and hands crossed sarcastically around his chest. He looked up at her with a smirk and said,   
So, I bet you have been wondering about my energy wave and why it is so strange.   
Well, I'll tell you. My energy doesn't come from this planet as my friend's energy did or even from training under hard times. All I have to do is concentrate on my level going up and well...it does! You are strong and I can see why you are such a prize to be had. Come with  
us now and I won't bestow pain upon you. She stared at him with unbelief in her eyes.   
Show me your power!  
He held his fists to his ribs and tightened them. It was like he had to go through pain to bestow pain on others. His form started to change. His violet skin turned darker till it almost looked black and he got buffer and taller all at once. A huge spike grew on his right arm like a spear and he slowly calmed down. He looked much more powerful and he wasn't that weak looking anymore. She got that chill down her spine again. She shook off the feeling and went SSJ2. She had a golden glow that surrounded her like most saiyans and her hair was blonde in a pony tail on the side of her head. Her straight hair turned curly and instead of reaching her back it reached her ankles. Her muscles grew bigger as well. She concentrated on how much power to put into attacks without going insane with outrageous amounts of power being thrown all over to destroy the planet. She gave a sigh and mustered up enough  
energy and threw a energy ball at his head. It hit him and he fell a few feet to the ground, but he soon got back to his feet and he turned back to her and gave an evil smirk wiping the blood from his lower lip. She flew backwards a little shocked that his skin wouldn't pierce under that amount of strength. She stopped to look at him and he turned around acting normal at first, but then he bent down holding his wound and she saw his blood dripping between his fingers falling to the ground. Where the drops of blood fell steam rose. He fell to the ground, but he was still well enough to live if he got the right care. She left him there and flew down turning to the shy one in the group.  
He walked up shyly and she let out a small laugh. He stared at her and started to snicker too. She looked at him confused and said,  
What are you laughing about, don't you see I'm the one with the advantage here? Or do you like watching your teammate and leader fall to the ground like flies? He covered his mouth and started to laugh harder. What's so funny?!? Am I that much of a joke to you?!? He moved his hands and got in a stance ready to fight and said,   
Do you really believe that weakling was the leader of this group? She gave him a look of disgust.   
Yes I did. Are you telling me that you are the leader or something?  
Yes, I am in fact. And my offer still stands about coming with me to see my lord Bensho.   
I said no for the third or fourth time! No is my answer and it will stay my answer! She got in her stance powering up thinking nothing of his strength. He smiled with hard eyes and they just stood there staring each other down for a few moments till he started to chant something under his breath. He put his hand close together and a strange black energy ball grew in his hand till it was the size of a baseball.   
Then I have no choice, do I? She snickered at the small energy ball and said sarcastically,   
I guess not.   
He let it loose and it went through her. It destroyed her stance and she fell to the ground on her knees. It wasn't a normal energy ball, this one went straight in the depths of her soul and it was like it was eating away at her every second passing. She grabbed her hair screaming out in pain. She kept powering up trying to fight it off, but it was like while it was eating away at her soul it was eating away her energy as well. She couldn't think so she kept powering up and it kept getting stronger and the pain more great. She screamed out again in pain.  
.........................................................................................

Bensho sat at his thrown watching her through her pain. He looked upon her softly and touched the screen as though it was a lover's face. He sighed and said looking down,   
I know you can get out of this. Just say the words I want to hear and you will be set free. It won't kill you, just make you use all your energy fighting nothing. You know deep inside yourself that this is not real. The insanity is only what you make of it.   
He turned the knob turning of the monitor. He thought a second and sat there wondering how it would turn out. He wanted her to be at his side in his army killing things that will one day die and destroying things that are already dead. He wanted her power for himself, but he rather it under his control. He wouldn't be able to handle it, and she, she was used to the pain. He watched her power go to each level and one day he was watching her go insane from  
her own power level that she couldn't control. No wonder she was very light with the energy she let out. Insanity wasn't one of his favorite things to watch. Although his top warrior was good at making his opponent believe the illusion of insanity to put all there power to it and waste it all.   
.........................................................................................  
  
Trunks was training in mid-air when he heard the scream. It was  
of pure pain. And he felt the energy bob up and down like a boat  
on water. He started to fly in the direction immediately to see what  
was happening that pain could be that great. Then he stopped in  
shock. The power went so high and it kept getting higher and higher.  
No one can be that strong.' Then his mind wondered back when he  
felt the power when the pod hit the earth. It was the same, but  
growing to unbelievable heights! The girl!' He thought of her in that  
much pain and started to fly that way the fasts he has ever flown  
before. I'm coming, don't worry.'  



	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Survivor? Chapter 6

**Author:** Lay-sama

**Warnings:**

**E-mail: **Imoutochan4ever@aol.com

**Rated **

* * *

Gohan stuffed down the rice as Crillen, Yamsha, and Tein just watched him in amazement. They never did get used to the way these saiyans ate. They were like bottomless pits. After they were done eating They all went go sit outside in the sun light. Crillen turned his head to Gohan and noticed that he was very serious about something. He feared that it would be another enemy coming their way. Crillen put his head down and broke the silence,   
It's another enemy, isn't it Gohan? How strong is he? Gohan pressed his lips together and then set his gaze to the sky saying,   
Yes, it is Crillen. This enemy is too powerful for her own good though. She is a saiyan, Crillen, she's a saiyan. Crillen got up in fear and looked at Yamsha then at Tein.   
Gohan, a saiyan? Not only that....a girl saiyan?!?  
Yes Crillen, and I don't believe that we have the power to stop her. And from what Vegeta told me, she still has her tail which makes her stronger. Gohan got up and stared at the clouds passing by not even bothering to look at his friend to see the frightened look on his face. All was quiet after and then the questions poured out of their minds looking to Gohan to answer them. 

.................................................................................................

Trunks stopped close enough to see what was happening. He spotted the girl on the ground screaming. It looked like she was fighting voices in her head or something. Then he spotted a strange looking guy that looked like he was laughing at her. Trunk's anger rose. He hated to see her like that. He went to SSJ2, then SSJ3, then finally went SSJ4 and started running head on with the guy. He hit him in the spine with all his might making the guy fall to his hands and knees, the wind knocked out of him.  
Trunks calmed himself and walked over to the girl. She stopped the screaming and looked up at him with hatred in her eyes. She stood up barely and shot and energy ball at the guy killing him instantly. Trunks looked at her, she was so powerful that he didn't even know what level she was at. She looked down at herself seeing that she was higher in level. Her hair was up in two buns on her head and her power was so great she could barley power down. She stood there for a minute as her eyes wondered on the ground to the guy who was still alive. She walked over to him and kicked him in his side. He twitched a little and got to his knees looking at her.   
Youare pathetic! If you go now and give Bensho a message for me I will spare you. She turned her back to him thinking of what she should tell Bensho. As she turned back to tell him what to say he had gotten up and was taking off holding his wound ignoring her. Her anger rose high as she powered up and shot two energy discs out to him creating an explosion and it killed him for good. Looking up at the explosion she turned back around walking to Trunks saying,   
Ah, he wouldn't have told it right anyway. She looked up to Trunks examining him while she powered down. He blushed and stood there still. So, you are the saiyan that found me?  
Yes, I am.  
So, did you care for me when I was weak?  
Yes, but my mother helped out a little.  
She walked around him still examining his body structure. He had very nice muscles and was very handsome, but she didn't go any further in her examination.   
Who are you?  
My name is Trunks.  
Are you one of Kakarot's sons?  
No, I'm Vegeta's son. She stepped back a bit trying to find something to grasp to.   
How could this boy be Vegeta's son?' She powered up and stood her ground and said, What do you want? Do you have a message from Vegeta? He looked into her eyes wondering why she was so shocked at this and he answered,   
Umm.....no. Why? She powered up to the level she was at when she beat the leader.   
Have you came to challenge me then? He studied her and how different she looked when she powered up and went to a higher level. This level was strange to him. Her hair was blonde with silver streaks in it in two buns at each side of her head. He studied her eyes. They weren't normal either. Her eyes were lavender with silver specks in them. He looked up at her for a second and said,   
No, I do not want to challenge you. What's up with you and my father? Do you want to fight him or something?  
Fight him! Fight him! I want to kill him and take over as leader of the saiyan race!  
Well, that's between you and him, but I don't want to fight you at all. He looked at her and felt her power. Who were those guys after you?  
Servants of a lord Bensho. Do you know who this Bensho fellow is? It seems he would want me for some plans he has in mind.

.........................................................................................

Vegeta looked up from his training.   
I could of sworn that there was a strong power out there. Huh... He got up from meditating and powered up to his top level. He looked towards the control panel and put his hands together forming a energy ball. Perfect target. Then he let it go and watched it as it hit the panel and made an explosion. He laughed at his high power and the gravity room he just ruined.   
Bulma raced outside with Bura right behind her.   
Vegeta! What did you do?!?! Not this again! Why do you always have to destroy the gravity machine?!?! Go and blow up a mountain or something! Not the gravity machine!  
Vegeta looked at her with a smirk. He's been through this so many times that he stopped counting. He just liked blowing the gravity machine up.

.........................................................................................

Bensho looked up to the figure that raced in. He semi got up, but then relaxed and sat back down smiling.  
Lord Bensho....umm......the girl. She seems to have made another saiyan friend. She beat all three of our best warriors and on the leader she had help.  
Who's helping her?  
It's Vegeta's boy sir. I believe his name is Trunks.  
Must I do everything myself?!?! I guess so. Go and I will get her myself. The figure bowed and ran out the door. Bensho turned on the monitor and watched her talking to her new found friend. He put his hand to the screen once more. He quickly took his hand away and up to his chest. I will get you.

................................................................................................

Gohan stood there waving saying good-bye to Yamsha and Tein as they flew away to go train together. Crillen turned to Gohan and put his head down as Number 18 walked outside. He went and put his arm around her as they stood and watched Gohan with interest. Crillen sighed and asked,   
So, Gohan, what are you going to do now? Where is Trunks by the way?  
I really don't know what we are going to do. Oh...and Trunks, I think he is out training somewhere in the forest. After I leave here I'm going to go and find him. So Crillen, just watch out. Gohan turned around and took flight waving bye to him.  
Be careful. Ja.  
  
.......................................................................................

Trunks sat down next to her in the field he was training in. He took out the necklace and showed it to her. She looked at it and calmly took it from him to put it around her neck.   
This necklace almost killed me once. It was like it drained all the life from me so I will keep it. She sighed. It's like it's a part of me now. Trunks gazed at the necklace on her as it began to glow once more.   
I found that next to you. He looked up at her and quickly changed the subject asking, Is it true that you still have your tail?  
What? You don't have yours anymore?  
She got up and showed him her tail then sat back down.   
Huh...are you sure you don't know who this Bensho guy is?  
Yes, I'm sure.  
She looked up to him into his bright eyes. He was so very handsome, but he was her enemy's son also.   
You look nothing like your father.  
Trunks gazed at the ground and said,   
I know.

.........................................................................................

Bensho walked out into the light with his servant right behind him. He looked up to the sun and took his arm up to his face to block the sudden change of light.   
We will go now, Aka Ryu. Where were they last spotted?  
Um....lets see. I believe lord Bensho that they were last seen out in a meadow sixty-nine miles from here. It will take us a while, but we should make it a little after the sun has went down.  
Bensho took flight, his servant still faithfully following him. As Bensho looked up at the sky he thought to himself, I will kill that saiyan with her first of all. I do not need him to get in my way and convince her not to come with me.....no, I do not need him at all.'

.........................................................................................

Gohan flew were Trunks's energy was coming from. He flew over the forest looking down at it wondering how they would fight this girl.   
Huh....well, it doesn't matter now. Hopefully it will be a long time till we meet up with her. The meadow came into sight and Gohan didn't only see one person, but two.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Survivor? Chapter 7

**Author:** Lay-sama

**Warnings:**

**E-mail: **Imoutochan4ever@aol.com

**Rated **

* * *

  
She looked up at the sunset with a smile, as her long brownish red hair swayed in the calm wind. Trunks gazed, not at the beautiful sunset, but at her into her bright eyes. She turned to him and saw him staring and she laughed a bit when he blushed. After they laughed at themselves he put his hand genteelly onto her face stroking her cheek lightly. She looked away embarrassed, but quickly set her gaze back upon him. She felt her blood rush through her veins and her heart pound so hard it felt like it would beat right out of her chest. She sighed lightly trying to calm her rushing blood down as she looked up back at the sunset.  
Trunks looked up surprised to see Gohan landing there looking at him strangely. He swallowed hard and thought to himself,   
Did he see the way we looked at each other? Does he think of me as some sort of traitor now?' He gave Gohan a big, cheesy smile trying to forget about it.   
Gohan, umm....I know this is a little awkward....but, ummm.... Gohan sighed and smiled back.   
No Trunks, it's not that ak..... He turned his gaze to the girl as she blushed and turned away from him. OK, it's a little akward, your right, but I'm sure you can explain. She suddenly stands up with a surprised look on her face.   
Your Gohan? Your a saiyan?  
She walks a little backwards and goes super saiyan.   
You are my enemy?!?! Are you friends with Vegeta?!?!  
Umm....well you know what? You seem to have no problem talking with Vegeta's son, but you would kill a friend of his so quickly? She gazes at his slowly going back to normal. She sat down and lowered her eyes.   
I'm so sorry. It's just that I had a mission and now I'm letting not only myself down for not running through with the plans, but my family.   
Trunks put his arm around her and embraced her pulling her close to him. She whimpered a bit and put her head on his muscular chest. Gohan put his head down. Trunks closed his eyes trying to savor that moment. He tightened his arms pulling her closer as her eyes watered a little from her foolishness.   
It's all right. You don't have to prove yourself to anyone. We all know that you are strong and well it is ok if you don't change your plans of trying to defeat my father and I will protect you as much as possible, but I will be forced to help my father in his times of need if you know what I mean.  
Yes. I apologize that I'm being so foolish, I'm such a coward to come here looking for a fight to be recognized as just the ruler of a dying race. Gohan looked up and said,   
Oi, we are not a dying race anymore.  
Yes, guess you are right.  
Well, I must be headed out and go home. Videll is probley going to be so worried, but oh well. I must go. As he turned his stomach growled and he stood there in place kind of laughing.  
Or it couldn't be that a certain saiyan might be hungry?  
No, what gave you that idea, Trunks? Umm.....well, gotta go. Ja. Gohan took flight waving while Trunks and Tracie both started to bust out laughing.  
Trunks looked at her into her eyes and held her close again feeling her up against him wondering when would that wonderful moment end. 

.........................................................................................

Bensho sat on a bolder at the top of a hill looking down at them. He looked to his servant and said calmly,   
You must go. I can take it from here. I will be back soon with her.  
Master, are you sure?  
He gazed at his faithful servant and smiled at his worries,   
Yes, I will be fine Aka Ryu. Now go. I will be back very soon. Aka Ryu bowed and with one swift movement of his arm disappeared. Bensho stared down at Trunks and clenched his fist tightly when he saw Trunks holding her. Anger rushed through his veins. Trunks, you will die. I will never let you take my dear Tracie away from me. Never!  
With that said he threw an energy ball at Trunks hitting Trunks on his back making him fall onto the ground. Tracie looked around and sat on the ground next to him picking up his limp body. He only seemed to be knocked out.   
Trunks!!! Trunks, can you hear me?!?! Oh, Trunks, please hold on!! She looked up at the mountains spotting a hill with a figure on it in the shadows. She got up and went super saiyan with tears running down her eyes and making her sight blurry. She powered up and sent two fire discs to hit the figure while she screamed out, I hate you!!! Why?!?! Why would you do something so horrible?!?!  
When the dust went away she looked and through her blurry eyes saw that the figure was gone. She looked at Trunks and picked his head up and hugged his body tightly. Soon she saw an energy ball come at her in the corner of her eye and it hit her and she fell over unconcience as well.   
Bensho walked over to her and picked up her limp body sweetly. He looked over to Trunks.   
Damn you Trunks, I would kill you, but you are not worth my strength. I don't see what she sees in you at all. Tracie, I'm sorry. I did not want to hurt you, but it was the only way for you to come with me. You will understand soon enough. Then Bensho let out a small laugh at the sight of Trunks there, helpless. He held her tight to him as he looked at her innocent face. He stroked her cheek and put her cheek up to his closing his eyes. You will be mine Tracie, you are already. Mine.

.........................................................................................

Piccolo jolted out of his meditation.   
Something is wrong. Something is not right at all. He looked up at the stars and shrugged. No, it's nothing. I'm just too tired. I need rest. That's all, nothing more than that.

.........................................................................................

Vegeta looked up out the gravity room's window at the stars.   
What the hell is going on?!?! It's probley nothing at all. I can't let something get in the way of my training. Nothing. I will squash that pest if it's the last thing I do. Then Vegeta went back to his training with no worries in mind at all except to get to his goal.

.........................................................................................

Gohan looked up from his meal.   
What is it daddy? Is there something wrong with your dinner? He turned to his daughter, Pan.   
No, nothing. It's perfect as normal. He sighed with a smile on his face, but that something he  
felt was still nagging at his heart. Videll gazed at him strangely.   
Gohan, what is it? What is wrong? Gohan turned to her with a smile and said,   
Oh, it's nothing.   
Nothing at all. His voice trailed off and he looked down. It's nothing.' Then he began to eat again, stuffing his face like normal.

.........................................................................................

As she opened her eyes slowly she rubbed her head softly trying to remember what happened. She suddenly remembered and got up. She looked around the room. It was very pleasant looking. She looked down at what she was sitting on. It was a satin covered bed. That's when she noticed that she was wearing a silk green dress. It looked like whoever made it was under Chinese influences. She wasn't going to lie to herself. It was very beautiful. It was like a robe, but not at the same time. The dress crossed in the middle, left side over right. It had no sleeves and was very long and elegant looking. She stood up in it and looked around the room once more. There were very huge doors with a symble of a dragon on them. When she examined her dress once more she gazed in a mirror that was in the room at the back of it. It also had the same dragon symble. She stood looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair was up in a very nice way with her bangs curled and in her face.   
The doors began to open and she backed up a bit a little afraid what was on the other side of those doors. They opened all the way and a very, very handsome young man walked inside with a smile on his face. She surveyed him. He had dark violet hair that was short in the back, but he had very long bangs that were silver, believe it or not. Under his violet hair was silver too. She looked at his body which was very muscular, but not too muscular. He had a very nice and warm smile and all together he looked like a prince from fairy tales.   
She blushed as he walked up to her and she walked backwards and found herself right by the bed. She sat down and looked at him with weary eyes. He was hiding something behind his back. She filched. She couldn't believe how safe she felt, but how afraid she was at the same time. He pulled out a vase holding flawless red roses. He smiled at her as he put the vase on the table next to the bed. He looked at her for a while thinking. She broke the silence finally and said,   
Who are you. Why have you brought me here to this...this place?  
Oh, I'm so very sorry. I'm so stupid not to think of introductions.   
It's just you are so beautiful it can sometimes distract me. She blushed at the and didn't know how to react.   
Who are you?  
My name is Bensho. As you already know I'm the one who wanted you so badly. She backed away from him nearly in shock. He sat beside her and smiled once again genteelly stroking her cheek. She filched at this so he took his hand away ashamed. I am so sorry about hurting you, but I had to get you unconcience to get you here.  
She nodded and remembered Trunks.   
What...what did you do with Trunks?!?! Where is he?!?!  
Oh, don't worry about him. He is fine. I did not take him with me or hurt him any further, but why do you worry about him so? Why do you care so much about your enemy's own flesh and blood?  
I...umm....I, well, I think I'm in love with him, but that is no concern of yours! Why did you bring me here?!?! I demand you tell me!  
I brought you here because I thought you would be safe here and I would like to help you defeat your enemy. I will do anything for you.  
Defeat..defeat my enemy?  
He smiled at her and got closer embracing her. Her eyes watered and she didn't respond to his sudden yern for her.   
  
Maybe because I just like to see you get what you want or maybe because I love you. Her eyes brightened and she yerned for the love she so needed.  
Why do you love me?  
Because, you Tracie, you just fill my heart with joy so much that it has driven me insane with love. I haven't found joy for the longest time, until you came into my life. That one day on planet Uken when you defeated my fathers army with one blow and then spared my life with a smile telling me that you would not hurt me. It's just that ever sense that day you have filled my mind and I went out with my most powerful warriors and my most faithful servants to find you.  
You...you, I remember now. I remember now. She let him embrace her and suddenly he took her shoulders with his arms pushing her away to look into her eyes. Her head tilted down and he took his hand and lifted her head up by her chin. She looked into his crystal blue eyes. She noticed that his eyes had a silver lining and silver specks in it. They were so beautiful she never wanted to look away.   
You will always be in my heart and mind, Tracie. Always. He pulled her close to him once more and genteelly kissed her lips. He put his head on her shoulder and then whispered in her ear, I will always love you.  
She cried at that. She didn't know how to react so she cried and he comforted her and embraced her making her heart warm.


End file.
